fragileagefandomcom-20200214-history
Gods and Goddesses
Return to Home Olympian Gods Zeus +1 to all rolls Hera + 2 to all Noncombat rolls for female characters Poseidon + 3 to all Combat Rolls during water combat. Can not Drown. Hades Reroll any roll once per combat. Demeter +2 to all Combat Rolls during outdoor combat. Hestia +2 to all Combat Rolls during indoor combat. Apollo + 3 to Any magic roll while using instruments, + 1 to any rolls while using bows Artemis + 3 to any rolls while using bows, tracking free Athena Receive 2 stat points on every level up. Dionysus Immune to effects of being Drunk, + 3 to all rolls when Drunk Hephaestus Can buy any ability for 50 XP less Hermes Sneaking Free, + 2 all rolls while sneaking Aphrodite + 2 to all Cha. Rolls Ares + 4 to all combat rolls while using spears, both offense and defense Primordial Gods Aether Not effected by smoke, fog, smog, etc. Ananke All controlled effects last twice as long Chaos Every time you roll a critical, you roll the D20 again, if you roll 15+, the target dies (does not effect mythic level enemies) Chronos You can perform one extra action per turn Erebus Light does not effect you when you are sneaking, only sound and line of sight proximity (both in and out of shadow) Hypnos You never suffer the negative effects of being tired The Nesoi When in water, you can summon a 3x3 square of land to rise up. Uranus all attacks do x.5 Dam Gaia You always know where you are in the world. (the location of a place, not specifics) The Ourea You move through obstructed terrain without penalty Phanes Your persuasion attempt rolls on the opposite sex receive +6 Pontus Can talk to sea creatures Tartarus You do not suffer any of the ill effects of being in the underworld Thalassa Any boat/raft you are on will never sink, despite the level of damage Thanatos When your hp drops to 0, you can roll d20, if you roll 10+, you live but receive the disadvantaged scarred. (can only be done twice before perk goes away) Hemera While in sunlight, you restore 1 hp every turn Nyx While in shadow you are immune to detection or being revealed Nemesis When an opponent successfully attacks you, on your turn if you get a successful attack it does x3 Dam Titans Coeus +2 to all intellegence rolls Crius Despite thier best efforts, guards will never remember your identity after a crime Cronus After every successful attack roll, roll a d20 if you get a 18+ you dismember your targets main arm. (does not work on creatures and characters of the mythic rank) Hyperion Emit a soft light in the darkness negating a need to carry a torch Iapetus Can talk to the recently deceased Mnemosyne Can tap in others memories to gather information including sapients and non-sapients Oceanus Any ships you are on move twice as fast, both during combat and out Phoebe Able to predict the future to a limited degree, often lacking in-depth detail Rhea Children are more receptive to you Tethys Able to create a fresh spring in any location even the desert Theia Can see through walls, doors and any manmade object up to 10 squares Themis Know every law, rule and regulation of every city and group the world over Asteria Once per night, during outside combat roll a die. If you get a 15+ stars fall on the battlefield. Roll again, that damage is applied to up to three targets of your choice. Astraeus Using the heavens, you know the time of day, seasons, weather patterns and lunar phase Atlas +30 to your weight limit Aura Never suffer the effects of over-heating Clymene Your fame or infamy grow quickly, you are more likely to climb the social ranks higher Dione By prediecting your opponnet you receive +2 to all defense rolls. Helios Instantly turn night into day. Selene Instantly turn day into night. Eos While sun is rising +2 to all rolls, while it is setting -1 to all rolls. Epimetheus When being questioned by guards, you are able to provide a perfectly reasonable alibi. Eurybia When helping a ship, the ship receives three actions instead of two. Eurynome While in water, recover 2 hp per turn. Lelantos Undetectable to animals and monsters while sneaking. Leto If you have children, they are always twins. Menoetius For every succefsful attack in a combat add +1 to you next combat roll, for every miss -1. Metis Always know when an ambush is taking place plus your ambushes can never be detected. Ophion Can turn into a snake out of combat. Pallas All of your allies receive +1 to all rolls during combat. Perses Destroy one piece of artillery per combat. Prometheus +5 to cha rolls when the target is human. Styx Make two NPCs turn on each other with a roll +16 once per day =